Super Duper Love
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: OneShot. Super Duper Love Joss Stone


_**Yeah, are you diggin on me?**_

_**I'm diggin on you now baby**_

_**Yeah, do you wanna little bit of my love?**_

_**Yeah, wait a minute, wait a minute**_

Keely had admitted it. She loved Phil Diffy. Via had chased her up about it after school, and she had to admit it.

Via told her that she had to tell him. She didn't want to. Well, she did, but she wanted to make sure he felt the same way as she did.

She began to walk to the park to meet Via, Owen and Phil.

_**All the time, I knew that you loved me**_

_**Because you were always there**_

_**Could I be that mistaken**_

_**Believing that you really care**_

He was always there for her. Maybe he did love her. He always picked her up when she was down, and he really genuinely cared about her.

Could she be mistaken by thinking he didn't love her?

_**In the presence of all my friends**_

_**You stood there holding my hand**_

He had touched her hand at lunch. She had sat down next to him, and his hand brushed against hers. It felt tingly, and exciting. Via had noticed, which led to her intervention after school. That was a sign.

_**And you promised me faithfully **_

_**That you will be my only man**_

And what about that time when he had said that he wanted to be her boyfriend. It was a slip-up, wasn't it? Now Keely wasn't so sure.

He had promised her that day, that he would be her 'guy'friend.

**_Yeah, are you diggin on me? _**

_**I'm diggin on you now baby**_

_**Yeah, do you wanna little bit of my love?**_

_**Yeah, wait a minute, wait a minute**_

Did he love her?

_**Every time I walk down the street with you**_

_**I'm as proud as a girl can be**_

_**Just to know that you are mine**_

**_And all that good loving belongs to me_**

"Keels!" Phil called from the park.

Keely felt the familiar heart-flip, head dizziness, and normal tingly sensation as he smiled at her. "Hi."

She glanced over at Via, who was indicating, not discreetly, that she should tell him. She tightened her lips, and shook her head. Via rolled her eyes, and walked in front with Owen.

Keely took a deep breath. She felt so prud to be walking down the street with Phil.

Could he possibly love her?

**_In the presence of all my friends_**

_**You stood there holding my hand**_

_**And you promised me faithfully **_

**_That you will be my, only man_**

"So..." Keely said. "Phil, you know all the girls who asked you out?"

Phil nodded. He had queues of girls lining up to go out with him.

"Do you...like any of them?" Keely asked. She couldn't do it. She just wanted to know if he felt the same way.

Phil scuffed the sidewalk with his Converses. "Nah. There's only one girl I've got my eye on."

_**Yeah, are you diggin on me? **_

_**I'm diggin on you now baby**_

_**Yeah do you wanna little bit of my love?**_

_**Yeah, wait a minute **_

_**Play it for my Little Beaver**_

Keely had to know. She had to know if he loved her.

**_In the presence of all my friends_**

_**You stood there holding my hand**_

_**And you promised me faithfully**_

_**That you will be my only man**_

Keely took his hand as they walked along. Phil looked ecstatic, just like she did, but they both looked away, and tried to conceal it.

"Phil, will you promise me something?" Keely asked.

Phil looked up at her. "Anything."

"We'll always be together, won't we? I mean, however many other boyfriends I get, and girlfriends you have, we'll always be together, right?" Keely said, turning and looking at him.

Phil smiled. "You don't have to worry about me going anywhere."

**_Yeah, are you diggin on me?_**

_**Yeah, yeah yeah**_

_**I'm diggin on you now baby**_

_**Yeah, do you wanna little bit of my love?**_

_**Yeah, wait a minute**_

Keely looked at him as they kept walking, the memories of them together flooding back. And as she walked, she realised something.

It was meant to be.

He loved her.

She loved him.

A truly, super duper love.

_**Your love is super, oh baby**_

_**See I'm trying to tell you**_

_**Your love is super duper**_

_**Super, yes it is, yes it is**_

_**Your love is**_

_**Your love is super**_

_**Are you diggin on me? **_

_**Coz i'm diggin on you**_

_**I'm just trying to tell you**_

_**Oh, this love is super duper**_

_**Wait a minute**_


End file.
